


Property of Harrison Wells

by darling_pet



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, Like straight up smut, One Shot, Possessive Behavior, Reader-Insert, Relationship(s), Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Spanking, Teasing, Underwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-15 23:58:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12331443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_pet/pseuds/darling_pet
Summary: Harry catches a glimpse of your new Flash underwear and gets more than a little jealous.





	Property of Harrison Wells

**Author's Note:**

> This came from an anonymous prompt on Tumblr :)

There goes your day's work all over the floor.

It really annoys you when Barry zooms in and out of rooms like this, but he's always so charming and sunshine-y and heroic, so it was hard to actually _stay_ annoyed with him.

“Is Cisco here?” he asks.

“No, he's in the Speed Lab.”

Barry utters a “Thanks,” and is gone again. You get up and fetch your scattered papers all over the Cortex. It'll be all his fault if you end up getting a bad back from all this bending over. A voice clears its throat from behind as you're crouched down, grabbing a sheet of paper.

Harry.

He's squinting at you and looks kind of cross. _What could he possibly be mad about this time?_ It's hard to decipher when your boyfriend is the resident grump. Even if he is a cute grump.

“Hey, don't just stand there, come help me or something,” you say. Harry is still not talking, but he makes his way over and crouches down near you. As he reaches for a couple sheets, his eyes seem to be checking out your ass.

“Why are you wearing those?”

“What, these pants? Sure, they're a little lower rise than usual, but my favourite pair is in the wash.”

“No. _T_ _hose.”_ Harry points to the revealed upper strip of your new red _Flash_ underwear that's showing. A bit of the lightning bolt symbol is visible, too.

“Oh, these? Okay, so, there was this sale- buy one, get the second half off, so I got this pair and a Green Arrow pair and-”

You can't even finish your sentence because Harry has you by the arm and drags you to his room down the hall. The lock on the door makes an audible _click._

“Take them off.”

“What?” He moves behind you and places his hands on your hips.

“Take them off,” Harry orders. “ _Now.”_

 _Oh_. You press your lips together, trying not to smile at how much this is driving him crazy. Really, you hadn't thought much of buying this pair of Flash underwear. It was only meant to be a joke, one only you would laugh at. If you had known sooner how much Harry would get worked up over this, you would have pranced into his room in nothing _but_ the underwear!

You love it when he gets territorial. This could be fun.

“No.”

_His face is priceless!_

“What did you say?”

“I said _no,_ ” you tease him. Okay, now you're trying not to giggle.

“Oh, you're asking for some discipline, aren't you?”

You don't have time to answer because Harry's quick to pick you up and carry you to his bed. He removes your work pants and a rush of cold air greets your bare legs. The big Flash lightning bolt on the front of the underwear seems to stare back at Harry. He flips you onto your front so he doesn't have to see it.

“I'm giving you one last chance. Take them off.”

“Ha! Never.”

He takes matters into his own hands and does it for you. With your bare ass now on display, and him straddling your legs, the anticipation is killer. You think he's purposefully making you wait for it now.

Finally, there's a sharp smack to your behind. You squeak at the force of his hand and want him to do it again _oh so bad._

“Is that all you got, Hare?”

He responds with another hit, stronger, eliciting a whole new kind of noise from you this time. He chuckles in a deep tone.

“Mmm... you like that don't you?”

Another delicious smack.

“You know I do.” Your wanton moans only get louder each time his hand comes in contact with your skin and you can feel his own arousal digging into your leg where he's straddling you.

“Do you know how wild you make me? Bending over to pick up your files, sure. But wearing _those_? That was the nail in the coffin. I don't want his symbol anywhere on your body.”

“You know I'm all yours, right?”

“Prove it to me, baby.”

Sitting up, still only clad in your work shirt, you start unbuttoning it to the very bottom. Then you let down your hair from it's up-do and shake your head, letting some of the strands fall in front of your face. You run a hand through it and look at him with what you're hoping to God is a sultry gaze.

Slowly you crawl your way over to Harry, who sits back with lustful awe. You take his hand, it's warm, and place it on your breast.

“Yours,” you say. His breathing pattern becomes subtly irregular, betraying his dominating facade. Wanting to kick things up a notch, you then give him a push so he flops back on the bed. This time it's you who rids him of his bottoms. Positioning yourself just right, you lower yourself onto his hardened cock.

“Yours,” you repeat. Lazily you move up and down, feeling and finding the right speed to start with, almost teasingly. He seems to be responding well...

His moans are small and quiet, but that will change if you have anything to do about it. His hands find your hips to help in guiding the motions you're making. His touch sends shivers up your back and across your arms. You gasp at the welcome sensation between your legs and overlap your hands on his. Soon enough, your combined effort in pacing increases, both knowing you need far more than what's being doled out. That feeling in the pit of your stomach is building, yours and Harry's noises bouncing off the walls of the room. For a short moment you worry someone will overhear the two of you or wander into the room, but also you know it probably wouldn't stop you because fuck if this wasn't the best feeling.

It's getting too hot, _far_ too hot for your skin. Keeping your rhythm against him, at last, you shed your work shirt from your body. Harry helps by throwing the now damned article far away on the floor. He starts snapping his hips, hitting you at just the right spot, causing you to arch your back and your hair tickles your back in doing so. Your thighs begin to quiver, alerting you of your quickening approach to the end. The intense pulsing inside you is enough to lose yourself to your orgasm as your inner walls clench around his incessantly hungry cock.

You cry out Harry's name repeatedly through your shared waves of passion.

“I'm yours, I'm all yours!”

You come hard, releasing so much tension you didn't even know you had. With a satiated sigh, you ease off Harry and slide up next to him. Your face burrows into the crook of his neck. He pulls you in closer to feel you against him. After a while, you're the first to break the silence.

“They'll be looking for us by now.”

“They can wait.”

 

* * *

 

Walking into work the next morning, you are surprised by a small rectangular box sitting on your desk. You look around at everyone in the room, each doing their own thing and totally unaware of the gift you're about to open. Your fingers pull at the cute ribbon on top and you lift the lid, unveiling a pair of underwear. As you unfold them, you see printed on them in big bold letters on the ass:

PROPERTY OF HARRISON WELLS.

_Oh my God!_

You shove the garment back into the tissue filled box and feel the fiery blush creep across your totally shocked face. Your eyes dart around the room to make sure none of your teammates are witnessing this. In doing so, you catch the sight of Harry watching you while casually standing by the open doorway with his arms crossed and wearing a big, stupid, smug smile.

He gives you a special wink before slinking away down the hallway.

You don't know how he got them or made them so fast, but you _do_ know you're putting them on this very minute.

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous prompt featured on Tumblr user @flashsmuts blog: "Hello I was wondering if you could write/type a story thing on the reader and Earth 2 Harrison Wells. The reader recently purchased flash panties (like boyshorts) and she gets to star labs. Harry notices her underwear when she picks something up of of the floor. He then gets jealous and pulled her into room and demands she takes them off (which leads to smutty things). Then the next day he hands her panties that say in bold letters “Property of Harrison Wells”."


End file.
